Chemotherapy induced nausea and vomiting significantly reduces patients' quality of life, increases fatigue, anxiety, and increases costs of health care delivery. Ginger (Zingiber officinalis) is already used in traditional folk medicine to treat nausea and vomiting in various populations. Ginger's ability to block 5-HT3 receptors and its free-radical scavenging in the intestines suggest that it may be beneficial for reducing both the prevalence and severity of chemotherapy induced nausea and vomiting. Despite ginger's possible benefits in reducing the prevalence and severity of chemotherapy induced nausea and vomiting, no dosing and/or safety studies have been performed. Therefore we propose a double-blind, placebo-controlled, five-armed, randomized clinical trial to assess the efficacy and safety of four dose levels (100 mg, 500 mg, 1000 mg, or 1500 mg, orally/day) of Zingiber officinalis extract (standardized for 5% gingerols) in patients undergoing chemotherapy (cisplastin or adriamycin) who have experienced at least one episode of chemotherapy induced nausea and vomiting despite optimal conventional medical therapy. The primary aim of the study is to determine the most efficacious dose of powdered ginger-root for reducing the prevalence and severity of acute nausea and vomiting. Secondary aims of the study include (1) determination of the most efficacious dose of powdered ginger-root for reducing the prevalence and severity of delayed nausea and vomiting; (2) assessment of the safety of different doses of oral powdered ginger root in patients receiving chemotherapy; and (3) determination if study participants can discern if they are receiving placebo or ginger. Participants receiving either adriamycin or cisplatin for cancer related treatment will be randomized to receive one of four doses of powdered ginger or placebo immediately prior to chemotherapy infusion. Participants will be followed for 48 hours after infusion in order to assess frequency and severity of nausea and vomiting. Baseline and 48 hour post chemotherapy labs will be used to assess safety profile of ginger. [unreadable] [unreadable]